MASK-The theft of bullets
by rose in the snow
Summary: The Trio de Minor has joined forces with a mysterious group named MASK. After stealing all the bullets in Wonderland, they demand the Precure in return. How will Boris and Ellen get through these new challenges? Including Blaze from Hosho-Super-Star's Danger Zone.
1. Chapter 1

BXE MASK 1

Ako tried to move her hands but they were attached to the chair she was sitting in. She became somewhat afraid, not remembering how she got here. She was transformed and sat in a large throne-like chair. There were three similar chairs in the room. They faced into a large open area. The room was dark except for spotlights. The 'throne' like chair she was sitting on was big and decotrated with music notes, a crown as well as the four playing card symbols.

"Those represent the 4 lands of Wonderland."

She turned to find herself in the room with Baritone. She saw that around his wrist he wore her clock. "Give me back my clock, Baritone!"

He looked at her clock and smiled back at her. "This clock?"

"Yes!" She said trying to pull away from the chair.

"No."

"It's not yours!"

"It wasn't but it is now." Baritone said pointing to a corner of the room. "That wasn't ours at first either."

Elliot was at work. Lately, he had been busier than normal. Luckily he just got off work. 'Got to get more bullets.' He went back to Hatter Mansion where Kanade was making carrot pie. She told him it might not be good but he didn't care.

He entered Hatter Mansion to find a mess. There was boxes every where. Elliot picked up one of the boxes and noticed it said bullets. Then he looked around and realized they all said bullets. He could here Blood's voice coming down the stairs. "How could they be all gone?" His voice was strangely shaky and unfocused. This shook Elliot to his very core. Blood never had sounded like this and Elliot didn't know what had caused him to sound like this but it must be bad.

Kanade heard the front door open and ran down the stairs. "Elliot!" She cried happy he was home but upset about what she had to tell him. "They took them all!" She cried.

"Who took what?"

"They took all the bullets. There are none left in the storage room."

"None?"

She nodded. She took out a small box about the same size as a ring box. She held the box out to him. He took it and opened it. Inside was about 18 bullets. "I hope that's enough for now." She whispered.

Elliot considered this one of the most romantic things that someone could do. Elliot hugged her and tears even appeared in his eyes because the gesture was just so romantic.

Ellen had gone to Kanon town to bring Blaze back to Wonderland. Boris waited behind the yellow house where Ellen was suppose to meet him. He leaned against the house. He wasn't exactly excited to see Blaze again but Blaze did help him. Blaze and him appeared to get along but they actually still didn't get along.

Boris had a surprise for Ellen. He had bought that yellow house right near Wonderland where they can live now that they were married. He wanted to surprise Ellen but he had to find the right time to do it. He heard the sound of feet coming toward him. He looked up to see Ellen running toward him, followed by Blaze. She hugged her husband. She wasn't used to being separated anymore.

"Hi Boris." Blaze replied as warmly as he could.

"Hi Blaze." He looked down at Ellen. "I have a surprise for you."

She smiled "What is it?"

Boris began just as there was a high pitched laugh in the air.

"People of Wonderland,"

"Bassdrum?" Blaze asked confused.

"I'm sure that you noticed that you are missing some people and bullets by now."

"There is no more bullets?" Boris asked.

"We will return them to you if you give us something that we want."

"We want the Precure. We have two so far but we still need Kanade and Ellen." Baritone continued.

"What?" Blaze asked confused.

"Whoever brings them to us will receive extra bullets."

"We need to get out of here!" Boris cried above the noise. Blaze nodded. They both grabbed Ellen's hands. "Where should we go?" Boris asked

"We can't go to Major land."

"Minor land?" Ellen asked "And what about Kanade?"

"She has Elliot."

"Boris is right we need to protect you first and then we'll go get her." They ran off to Minorland, hoping to avoid everything.

Hibiki had just woken up. She turned to see Ako who had been watching her. "Good morning, Hibiki."

"Ako, what are you doing here?" There were more lights on in the room then before and Hibiki could make out the large room. It was filled with boxes upon boxes of bullets.

"I was captured." She whispered, ashamed.

"It's okay so was I."

"What about Kanade and Ellen?"

"They will be coming soon," Bassdrum said coming out from the shadows with Baritone."Falsetto is after Kanade."

"Who has Ellen?"

"I'll guess you will wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

MASK chapter 2

Elliot held Kanade's hand tightly as they made their way to find Blood. "Kanade wait." He said.

She turned to look at him and was surprised by what see saw. Elliot was scared mainly for her. He had heard the annoucement and was holding her hand so tightly she was almost losing feeling in her fingers. "Is there something I can do to make you feel better?" She asked.

"Just don't get kidnapped."

She tried to smile, "I'll try."

Suddenly there was an axe against both of their throats. "Give us Kanade." The Twins stated calmly.

"Why do you care?"

"We want the bullets."

"To sell them?"

"Very good Mr. Bunny. Now please give us Kanade."

"Well you guys just brought an axe to a gunfight." He said as he pulled out his gun and shot the Twins. "Run!" He told Kanade.

She was still holding his hand and began to drag him toward the door. He let go of her hand as she began to run. She looked back to see Elliot still shooting at the Twins. "Are you coming?"

"No. Just run!" Kanade did as he said and continued. She felt tears on her face as she ran to the door.

When they felt they had gone long enough, Blaze and Boris discussed where Ellen should stay and how they were going to protect her.

Ellen was sitting on the ground and smiling. 'At least one good thing came out of this. My brother and my husband are kind of getting along.'

"Okay, I'll take first watch." Boris said and Blaze nodded.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." He said to Ellen and Boris. He shook Boris's hand and left.

"Well that was formal." Ellen said.

"It's the only way we get along." He said sitting down next to her and pulling her close.

Rielly's words about Boris came back to her. Ellen took a deep breath and said "Rielly told me something and I don't know what to do."

"What did he tell you?" Boris said putting his boa around her to protect her.

"He said that... you killed him."

Boris looked at her confused. "I killed him?"

"That's what he said but... I don't know." She said and covered her eyes.

Boris kissed her hand and she uncovered her eye. "If it did happen, I don't remember it and it was in the past. I do know that I love you and because of that I'm different now. I would rather break the rules than lose you."

"I believe you,"

"Did he say anything else?"

"He wanted to avenge his death. He also seemed to know this group called MASK."

"MASK? I've never heard of them."

"I was just thinking maybe they were connected to the kidnapings of the Precures recently."

"It's possible. Do you know those guys?"

"The ones who talked? Yeah, those were the Trio de Minor. They used to try and defeat us but I thought they were gone."

"Maybe other people are just pretending to be them." Boris said trying to comfort her.

"No." She said and shook her head. "It was them, I'm sure."

"What do you think will be the best way to stop them?" Boris asked.

"I don't know. I thought they were gone the first time."

"Ellen, we'll get them and MASK. Don't worry. I promise that we will take them down."

"I love you Boris." She smiled and layed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He said as he sat thinking over his large promise.

"Why are you even here?" Hibiki cried trying to pull away from her chair.

"We had a little help from MASK."

"What's MASK?" Ako asked.

"Magical archenemy serial killers. It is a group started with the idea of taking 'defeated' villains and making them into better ones." Bassdrum said.

"What sick person set up this 'MASK'?" Hibiki said.

"Haven't you ever heard of Rielly?" Baritone asked.


	3. Chapter 3

MASK chap 3

Kanade was scared. She wasn't used to being without Elliot and being hunted down by almost everyone in Wonderland. The thought scared her.

She wasn't close to any border so she couldn't escape into a different location. She had decided to climb a tree to at least protect herself from people on the ground. She wanted to cry but she forced herself not to. If Elliot was there, she might have but he wasn't. She had to be strong and stay free.

She looked down and saw Blood. 'What's he doing here?'

"It's okay Kanade. I'm not going to hurt you." Kanade wasn't sure whether she should trust him. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she almost screamed as someone covered her mouth.

Ellen had somehow fallen asleep while Boris was sitting there and holding her. He tried to stand up but he was afraid that she would fall if he got up so he standed there. 'I should let Ellen sleep. Especially since it seems like this might go on for a long time.' Boris kissed her head. He wanted her close to him.

All of this seemed strange to him. He wasn't used to dealing with a whole organization that wanted to kill Ellen and him. All he knew was that he promised Blaze that he would protect Ellen if he could and if that meant spending time with Blaze, it would be worth it.

Ellen pulled closer to him and all he wanted to do was hold her and sit like that forever.

Baritone and Bassdrum were sitting in the middle of the floor shining the clocks that they had stolen. Hibiki and Ako looked on with angry faces. "Stop mocking us!" Ako cried as tears dripped down her face. The little girl could feel the energy draining from her and she slumped forward as Hibiki watched.

"Ako?" Hibiki asked quietly. Ako didn't respond.

"Finally." Baritone said his watch lit up. Hibiki's eyes widen.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. All we had to do was wait. She did that to herself and got too tired to keep her power. Soon you'll do that too."

"I'll never do that."

"You have no choice. You will. Just give it time." Bassdrum said.

Elliot was done fighting with the Twins so he offered them something he hoped would be better. "Would you rather have one box of bullets or a year supply of Kanade's food to sell?" He asked as they swung their axes at him, trying not to let them know he still had bullets he could use.

"What do you think, Brother?" Dum asked, running toward Elliot again.

"I don't know Brother. That doesn't sound like much of a trade."

Elliot was nearly fainting from being attacked by both of them without a gun. He had one other thing to offer the Twins. "What about bullets that you could go sell now?"

"We're listening." They said but kept their axes nearby.

Elliot took out the box Kanade had given him. He didn't want to do it but he had to find Kanade first. He took two of the bullets out and tossed one to each of them. "They're real." He said leaning against a wall.

The Twins examined them then nodded. "They're fine for now." They said and left.

Elliot went and locked himself in his room. He had just had to give away the best present he had ever received. He could feel tears forming, something that he didn't like. He closed his eyes tightly. Kanade was out there and he knew she could fight back but what if she was still taken. What would he do? Kanade was everything to him and she was out there fighting while he was a big baby. He didn't have the strength to stand up and somehow fell asleep, trying to stop the pain of losing Kanade.


	4. Chapter 4

BXE MASK chapter 4

Blaze didn't like to leave Ellen alone right now but he had to go to Majorland and see if anyone was there. When he got there, he saw that it was just like Wonderland. No one was there and the buildings looked like someone had been trying to rob them of something.

Blaze decided to go into one house and see what he could find. When he went inside, he found several big wooden boxes. Taking his daggers, he opened the lid of box. Inside were thousands of bullets. "What are these doing here?" Blaze asked out loud.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." A voice said as Blaze turned a strange figure in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Kanade turned to see Pierce smiling back at her. "Sorry about that Kanade but I didn't anyone to hear you."<p>

Kanade let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was just Pierce before realizing that he could be there to kidnap her. "Pierce, are you here to take me away?" Pierce shook his head. "Oh Pierce. I'm so glad that your not trying to do that." Kanade said and hugged him.

"Why would I do that? With everyone searching for Ellen and you, I don't have much work to do." Pierce said with a big smile.

"How did you find me?" Kanade asked in a concerned voice. Someone else could have found her too.

"I followed you from the Mansion."

"So you haven't been back since I left?"

Pierce shook his head. "Why do you care?"

"I was wondering if you knew about Elliot. He was still at Hatter Mansion when I left."

Pierce looked at Kanade and could easily see that she missed Elliot. "Do you want to try and go back to Hatter Mansion with me?"

Kanade looked at him and realized that even though Pierce would much rather stay here, he would go somewhere dangerous to help her find Elliot. "Oh thank you Pierce!" Kanade cried with a smile as she hugged him.

"Let's do what we can." Pierce said and both of them jumped down from the tree. They looked up and realized that they were surrounded.

* * *

><p>Elliot woke up and realized that it was just a few minutes later. As he stood up, he heard a jangle and reached into his pocket to find that Kanade's watch was there. 'She must have put in there before we were separated,' He pushed the button of the top and stop time.<p>

"Well I should use the clock if I have it." He said and began to search for Kanade. It took a long time but he found Pierce and her standing in the middle of the forest. Taking out his gun he shot straight at the clocks of the people surrounding the three of them as he smiled. "I'm glad that I took those some bullets out of the box that Kanade gave me before I gave the rest to the Twins." He pushed the button and everyone started to move.

Kanade saw Elliot and smiled. She jumped on him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Elly!" Pierce said with a cheerful smile.

"Hello Pierce. Thank you for taking care of Kanade while I was gone." Elliot said with a slight bit of sarcasm.

Pierce didn't seem to notice and said "You're welcome, Elly."

"Well it looks like you have some work to finish." Elliot said and started pushing Kanade away from Pierce, who had knelt down to clean the scene. Kanade pushed away from him and he had a confused look on his face. "What is the problem?" He asked.

"You were really mean to Pierce there. He was going to help me find you."

"Well I found you so he didn't have to."

"That's true but you didn't even thank him." Kanade said as a look of disgust came over her face.

Elliot had never seen her look like this and he felt terrible as soon as he said it. He didn't like to be be argued with when he knew that he couldn't win. "Well why don't you stay here with your new boyfriend." Elliot said with a blank expression.

Kanade's face looked hurt and angry. "Fine." She said and walked away.

Elliot watched as she walked away from him and knelt down next to Pierce to help him clean up the scene. Elliot felt himself growing sick at the face that he had caused. He stood there for a few minutes, thinking of how he should try and talk to Kanade. Without realizing it, he had turned away and started walking away before he said anything to Kanade.

* * *

><p>Boris had sat and listened to Ellen's heartbeat for a long time but he had to get up and move around. 'I think my legs might fall off.' He thought as helped Ellen stay still when he got up. He walked slowly around the room that they had been sitting in, always keeping Ellen in sight.<p>

The room was dark but Boris could see that this had once been a house although no one was living in it now. There was one window that wasn't covered.

He hadn't eaten anything since Ellen had come with Blaze and he had to go see if there was any food left in the house. Taking his boa and wrapping it around Ellen's back and his chest, he lifted her on to his back. He tied the boa around him just to make sure he didn't lose her as he was walking through the house. He took a few slow steps to check the weight and began to move more quickly through the next two rooms.

Ellen felt like she was slowly being rocked like a little baby and began to gently open her eyes. She found that she was being carried by Boris through a dark house. She lay her head down on his neck and listened to the soft ticking of his clock.

Boris felt her hair brush against his neck and smiled. It was like a kitten rubbing up against something and purring. "Goodnight." Boris whispered.

Ellen gently shut her eyes again. It didn't matter that there were people out there looking for her, she felt safe being with Boris. Although he didn't often realize it, he was the most perfect thing in her life. To Ellen, his cat ears, piercings, love of guns and pink boa made her love him even more. "I should stay awake though. You have let me sleep for so long."

"Yes that's true but I could tell you were upset before and needed some rest."

"What was I upset about?" Ellen whispered in his ear, her breath warm and kind.

"I'll talk to you more about it later. I'm hungry and you probably are too." Boris said as they arrived in the small kitchen.

Ellen's stomach growled. "Yeah you're right." Boris began to open cabinets to look for food as Ellen thought about what Boris was starting to tell her at the yellow house. "Boris, you said you had a surprise for me earlier."

Boris thought for a minute and said "It's no big deal." Boris pulled out a box of crackers and spray cheese, the only two items of food left in the kitchen.

"I don't care if is nothing. It's something you gave me and I want to hear about it."

As he untied the boa from around so Ellen and him could sit and eat, he said "You know that yellow house?"

"Yes." Ellen said with a smile.

"Well I bought it for the two of us to live in."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious."

Ellen ran and hugged him. "That was the best thing that you have ever done."

"No that was marrying you." He said and pulled her in for a loving kiss.


End file.
